Bomb Voyage
Bomb Voyage is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Gar Bömbög (also known as a Voltorsapien) from the planet Khüree. Appearance Bomb Voyage is a humanoid alien. His entire body is covered with a red jumpsuit, that has black markings on the arms and torso, while the entire top is covered in black, making his mouth virtually invisible when not open. He has orbs of various colors and designs all over his body. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Powers *The orbs on Bomb Voyage's body are used like grenades, and have various effects: **'Sound Orbs' Red orbs with dark red circles. When detonated, these orbs generate sounds of varying volume and frequency depending on the situation. **'Hallucinogen Orbs:' Bright pink orbs. These orbs cause their targets to see all kinds of hallucinations, from horrifying, to sexual, to adorable, to traumatizing. **'Webbing Orbs:' White orbs with grey web-like designs. These orbs create webbing when they explode. **'Teleportation Orbs:' Green orbs with dark swirl designs. When Explosphere throws these orbs, they open a portal to wherever he wishes. **'Smoke Orbs:' Black orbs with smokey designs. These orbs act as smoke grenades. **'Metal Orbs:' Silvery orbs. These orbs create metallic constructs when activated. **'Plant Orbs:' Brown orbs with dark markings. These orbs grow dangerous vines out of the ground, which can impale or trap enemies. **'Water Orbs:' Blue orbs with bubble designs. These orbs can create any amount of water that Explosphere wishes. When in colder temperatures, these orbs generate ice. When in hotter temperatures, these orbs generate steam. **'Oil Orbs:' Black orbs with liquid designs. These orbs generate a black ink, which can be used as an adhesive, distraction, or even cause someone's breathing to be impaired if put into their lungs. **'Acid Orbs:' Brown orbs with acid designs. These orbs generate acid when they explode. **'Undead Orbs:' Purple orbs with light purple skulls. These orbs summon undead creatures when activated. **'Energy Orbs:' Glowing blue orbs. These orbs create many types of energy. **'Power Dampening Orbs:' White orbs. These orbs dampen or completely nullify the powers of their targets. **'Light Orbs:' Glowing yellow orbs. When activated, the light orbs generate an indefinite amount of light, which can vary from the strength of a flashlight to that of a sun. Weaknesses *Bomb Voyage has limited vision, as he only has one eye and must turn his entire upper body to see behind him. Etymology *Bomb Voyage's name is a combination of the words "explosive" and "sphere." *Bomb Voyage's species name comes from the Mongolian word "gar bömbög," meaning grenade. His alternative species name comes from the Pokémon, Voltorb. *Bomb Voyage's planet name comes from the Mongolian word "khüree," meaning sphere. Trivia *Some of Bomb Voyage's orbs have similar effects to powers and abilities of characters of other franchises. The hallucinogen orb has similar effects to the fear toxin of Scarecrow from DC comics, and the teleportation orb acts similar to the magic snow globe Santa has in Rise of the Guardians. *Bomb Voyage was made using concept art for Eye Guy.